


Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More

by larrystylinsuhn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And tongue and finger slut but, Ass Praise, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Groping, Lots of sex tags, Louis' not exactly a cock slut, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, More of a Harry slut, Rimming, WARNING: HUGE OVERUSE OF THE WORD PANTIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsuhn/pseuds/larrystylinsuhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels like a creep, and Louis is just really pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> title from Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band ok  
> highly encourage you to go to caramelfringe.tumblr.com and see her masterposts of boys in lingerie because wOW. lots of inspiration from those for this.

Harry isn't exactly against girls, sure he can admire their pretty faces and soft hair, but he's never been too big on the whole Boobs or Ass show. Now, when it comes down to boys, their bums are quite a different story, and more specifically, Louis' bum. If he could get away with it, he'd have his own shrine dedicated _just_ to his ass, but that's a tad strange(even for him), and he's quite positive Louis'd never let him get away with it. So he takes what he can get - which is a whole lot of sex and groping and smacking. Anything and everything that involves touching Louis.

 

But there's this problem. Making his rounds through the 'louis' bum' tag, he sees an edit, a very realistic edit. It's of Louis from behind, no doubt about it, but rather than a pair of skinny jeans pulled down to slightly reveal his boxers, he's dressed in a pink lace trimmed skirt with frilly white panties peeking out from underneath. And _fuck_ that's something he needs. As soon as he gets past just how badly he needs to see Louis dressed up nice and pretty in girly clothes, he's hit with disgust with a trace of self-loathing. He doesn't like girls, he likes Louis so how the hell did he get these thoughts. Without a second thought, he tucks that thought in the back of his brain, willing himself not to think about the matter anymore. And that's good.

 

Until 3 days later when he cracks. He's done a nice job with ignoring the thoughts, busying himself with the boys, but in a moment of solitary, he scrolls through his twitter feed and soon sees a tweet just labeled.

 

"/louis/" with a picture link next to it. Stupidly, he taps the photo open and actually gasps. It's a pink dick poking (somehow) innocently out of purple cotton underwear with pink little bows. That's what really sends him over the edge. Fuck it 'being wrong', he is going to get Louis into a pair of panties, and if it kills him, well then he'll die with a smile (and a hard on).

 

 

  ☼

 

 

For the next week, Louis is gone to his visit his family, and though Harry wishes he would've gone with him, but with an empty house, he's free to look more into this topic. It starts out purely scientific with search results asking if these kinds of thought were normal. Once it was confirmed he wasn't an _absolute_ lunatic, he moved on to window shopping (online of course) but soon turned away because of course they were all modeled by girls. Then came the inevitable pictures. He didn't necessarily mean to, but after staring in awe at the first intentionally pulled-up picture, he absent mindedly led his hand down past the elastic band of his boxers and began palming himself, getting off  on just the image alone. Only after he had climaxed did he feel awful. Then again, he had walked in on Louis once or twice with the laptop playing porn. He could live with himself after all.

 

This went on the entire time Louis was away and rather than weaning himself off, he was face with quitting cold turkey when he woke up to Louis snuggling into his neck and cooing sweetly at him. With his boyfriend back to distract him however, he was able to focus on cuddling and kisses the whole day rather than his new found hobby. The Louis fell asleep, and Harry needed his fix.

 

Skillfully pulling his arms out from under the sleeping by, he carefully and silently crept towards the bedroom, pulling his laptop out from where he had tucked it away the night before. Soon enough he had found his favorite blog and was scrolling down to find a new picture. Once he had gotten through the photos he was already accustomed to, e selected a new favorite, opened it in a new tab, and wasted no time yanking his sweats down and wrapping a hand around himself. Comforted by the though of Louis being a heavy sleeper, he freely let out guttural moans as he furiously pumped himself. Just as he could feel his orgasm building, he rolled his neck to the side and caught sight of a bright pair of blue eyes.

 

_Well shit._

_  
_"Were you just?" Louis asked somehow non-accusingly.

 

"No."

 

"Okay."

 

Sheepishly he shut his laptop and pushed it aside before pulling his pants back up and pushing past Louis with _very_   tented pants.

 

"I'm just going to go take care of this and um, I'll be right back."

 

 With one foot out the door, he felt a hand placed lightly on his chest, pushing him back gently before shutting the door and guiding him to stand against it. With one quick kiss on the lips, he lowered himself to his knees, staring up with wide, innocent looking eyes whilst pullinging down the sweatpants by the waist band and easily taking Harry's entire prick into his mouth with two bobs of his head. Within the minute, Harry was coming fast and hard down Louis throat, making eye contact while he just took it. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Louis stood back up and kissed Harry just once more before pulling him over to the bed, instinctively curling himself to Big Spoon position, gently running his fingers through the curls that tickled his face, kissing his scalp until they were both quietly snoring.

☼

Days went by without a word on the incident, things carrying on as usual. A large part of Harry was relieved because things weren't awkward and he didn't have to apologize, but the smaller part was upset because Louis knew about his new found kink and made no mention of it. So yes, he was a tad upset until he realized the reason Louis wouldn't talk about it was because he intended to do something about it.

 

Appearances with Eleanor were happening more often than ever before, and soon those turned into meetings with Perrie. He knew it was wrong of him to even consider the possibility, but it was true that he was worried Louis had begun to lose interest in him. No matter how many times Louis had promised it before, maybe he was discovering a new part of him after he had found out that his boyfriend was a total creep. Harry was scared, but he refused to actually talk to Louis about his concerns for fear of seeming clingy and desperate to hold his attention. He needed to get out.

 

 

☼

After hours of mindless wandering around the city, buying random tourist shirts because he knew he was funny, he made his way back home where surely Louis would be back. Making a quick stop to a nearby Chinese food restaurant, he picked up his and Louis' favorites and hurried home. Shucking off his shoes by the front door, he jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, as eager to see Louis as he was before he'd left the house. Turning the corner into the kitchen, he went to the sink to set the boxes of takeout down until he's stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front the stove is Louis which is unusual on it's  own, but it's what he's wearing that nearly gives Harry a heart attack. His petite little body is draped in a silky dark green dress that hits him mid thigh making his bum look absolutely obscene and lace brushing along the top and bottom hemlines, thin strap slipping off his shoulder.

 

"I made shrimp scampi, I should've told you not to pick anything up." Louis said, with out batting an eyelash at Harry's reaction or even looking towards him. He knew exactly what was going to happen when he was found dressed like this.

 

"What's...um-what are you wearing?" Harry asked, voice trembling on each word he said.

 

"Lingerie. Do you like it, babe?" He smiled up at Harry as if he wasn't doing a damn thing.

 

"Ye...why?"

 

"Well now, young Harold, do you really want me to say why? Because I think you already know th answer to that one."

 

" _Fuck,_ " He whispered, but still loud enough for Louis to pick up on it clearly because his lips twitched up into a tiny smirk. "Can I touch you?"

 

"Hm, well I don't know. I thought I'd just slip this on and make you stare at me. Hey, that's a good idea. But I think I'll save it for another time, but for now, yes, you may touch me. In fact I ask that you do."

 

Sarcastic little shit.

 

Nonetheless, Harry surged forward, grasping Louis hips tightly and pulling them flush against his own where he was already slightly hard. Latchin his lips onto the curve where his neck met his shoulder and sucking down hard while Louis gound his growing erection against Harry's. Slowly but surely, they somehow ended up against the wall until Louis was pushing his way up and his legs were wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, so Harry carried them towards their bedroom, bumping against the walls to buck up into Louis, relishing in the high, breathy moans that followed the actions.

 

Eventually they did make it to their room where he carefully laid Louis down on the soft bed, eyes quickly snapping to where the dress had ridden up, revealing a thin, flowery band of lace, running from Louis' pelvis and tucking underneath him.

 

"Lou, are you wearing panties?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up. With eyes still shut and a content little smile on his face and nodded. This boy was going to completely wreck him, and there was nothing he could or would do to stop it.

 

"Gonna take care of my pretty little baby, okay? Turn over for me, please." 

 

Obediently, Louis rolled over onto his tummy, groaning from the new pressure that was put on his dick. Gingerly, Harry pinched the cream lace at the bottom of Louis' little dress, pulling it up and letting it rest on the small of his back. Forcing himself to look down, he gasped at what Louis was wearing. He was telling the truth about wearing the panties, but _jesus christ._

 

If the lace doesn't fuck Harry up enough, the sheer white material covering his bum just throws him over the edge of what little sanity he was holding onto. Splaying his hands over Louis' cheeks, he's quick to knead, squeeze and grope over and over again. The image alone does things to his cock that gets him harder than ever before, but the whiny little breaths Louis' letting out were just pure torture. The way he's just letting Harry have his way with him, soaking up every bit of it, well, it's really fucking hot. Sliding his hands down Louis' thighs, Harry's able to sneak his fingers under the thin elastic and actually fully touch Louis ass, and if that isn't heaven, Harry'd rather go to hell.

 

"Lou darling, what do you want?" He asked as calmly as he possibly could, fighting the urge to just wreck the poor boy completely.

 

"I...you...oh god-eat me out." Louis replied, swirling his hips into the comforter, trying to find some relief.

 

And of course, it was Louis so there was no need to ask Harry twice. Reluctantly giving up his grasp on Louis' ass, he pulled his hands out of the panties and hitched Louis hips up so his face was still resting against the mattress, but his bum was lifted high in the air. Slipping the white garment down Louis thighs, Harry grabbed back on to the cheeks, giving one last knead before lightly and quickly licking over the hole, making Louis whine even louder than he had been. When Harry refused to give in, there was a round ass swaying back and forth, very temptingly, begging for his mouth and he doesn't exactly have the strongest willpower. So he plunged right in, lapping loudly at Louis' rim with an occasional hard suck. Meanwhile, Louis  was absolutely falling apart, whining and sobbing dryly, begging Harry to make him come. But this had turned into pleasing Harry. He was going to tonguefuck Louis' ass until he cried.

 

So again, he was back to groping Louis' haunches, but this time, squeezing them together to press his face in even more, delighted at how it was overwhelming Louis. He loved times like this when he was pushing Louis so close to the edge but holding him back just enough. 

 

"D'you want me to fuck you, hm?" When Louis just kept whining, Harry gave up and returned to licking into him, tracing the rim with not only his tongue, but his index finger as well this time, sending Louis into an even wilder frenzy. Tucking in just the first knuckle of his finger into Louis' hole, going just slightly shallower than his tongue which was still working him. Slickly, he pushed past and was soon pumping his digit in and out, actually having to pulling his head out from where it was happily burrowed to stare in awe at Louis' writhing body. It was at the point that he really started to work his hips into the sheets, giving himself a chance to get off without taking his hands off the beloved bum. Without a warning, he tucked a second finger in, twirling them wildly, revoking another amazing reaction in the form of a string of cries from Louis. Just as quickly as he had added a second, he was added a third, hunting around in Louis' tight heat until he found what he was looking for exactly. Once he'd found it, he began assaulting the elder's prostate and within moments, Harry saw a flash of white spurting up Louis' chest. The vision and knowledge of just getting Louis off with just his mouth and hands and not even touching his cock sent himself over the edge, leaving him breathless for several seconds after. By the time he'd recovered, Louis had settled himself up towards the pillows and was now facing Harry smiling in a sleepy, happy way.

 

 Harry crawled up to join him, grabbing his hand as soon as he was within reach and pulled himself around Louis.

 

"Do you think m'weird now?" He asked into the back of Louis' neck training his eyes down in case Louis were to turn around to see him better. And of course he would.

 

"Now do you really think if I would've let all that happen if I though you were some freak? Everyone has their kinks, love. I think you're perfectly mad." He assured with a smile, kissing the other all over the face before allowing himself to kiss Harry's lips. 

 

"I love you, now let me get a cuddle." He added before being wrapped up in Harry's ridiculously long arms and sliding down a bit so his head was tucked comfortably under Harry's chin and nuzzling into his chest.

 

"Love you too, so much. And thank you, for um, that."

 

"Anytime. But next time, it's you're turn."

 

There was no way in hell he'd ever escape the grasp that Louis had on him. Ever.

                                                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was ??? not original tho. k
> 
> i have a huge thing about boys in panties and boys being rimmed, so this was totally self indulgent, and i am sorry it's such crap. I'm pretty new to this whole smut/fanfic thing so. (i also wrote this in basically a day, so let's blame it on that)
> 
> *i hate to self-promote, but that doesn't mean i won't. my tumblr is larrystylinsuhn*


End file.
